


Shota Tales

by Eternal_Erotica



Category: One Piece, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother-Sister Relationships, Creampie, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Incest, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Multi, Older Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, Shota, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Erotica/pseuds/Eternal_Erotica
Summary: Part of the Shota Tale Collection. These stories contain shotacon lemons. If you do not like, then don't read. It is that simple. May contain incest and lolicon as well. Anime/Manga/Video Game series only.





	1. A Momonosuke Tale I

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters. This is a work of fiction and should always remain fiction. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories.

**Tale 1: A Momonosuke Tale I**

**Series:  One Piece  
Pairing:  Momonosuke & Nico Robin**

Momonosuke was in heaven. He was standing just outside the bathroom of the Thousand Sunny, watching the beautiful archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates undress herself. He was living the dream of many men as he watched in awe as she removed her bra and panties, revealing her nude back and ass to him. He gulped, his entire body heating up and feeling nervous.

Robin turned around and smiled at the younger boy, her breasts swaying along with her movements, making Momo blush and stare at them like a man possessed. Her pink nipples looked gorgeous and her clean and shaved crotch made him want to run towards it and smother his face into it. However, he restrained himself as he looked down to avoid looking at her, clutching his kimono as his body began feeling weird.

Robin knelt down in front of him, which allowed Momo to get a glance at her womanhood. He blushed harder and turned his head to the side. "Momo-chan, let's get these clothes off. You can't really take a shower with them on, right?" She smiled at him. He nodded his head slowly, still averting his eyes from the beautiful woman. She giggled at him before reaching her hands out towards him and began to undress him. She removed the sash around his waist, opening his kimono slightly. She then pulled his robe down, revealing his fundoshi. Robin found it to be cute and giggled, making the younger boy flustered. She grabbed the sides of it, but Momo grabbed her hands and shut his eyes.

"I-I'll do it!" He told her as she smiled and nodded. She let go of his fundoshi and watched patiently as Momo grabbed one side of it and began lowering it, while covering his crotch with his other hand. He switched hands and did the same to the other side until he got it completely off. He covered his crotch with his hands and stared down at the floor, feeling embarrassed. He could feel her gaze at him and it made him slightly shake.

"So, shall we?" She asked him and he nodded. She took one of his hands and stood up. Momo gulped as she lead him towards the bathroom and locked the door behind them. Robin led Momo towards the shower heads and turned on the water. She told him to sit down on one of the small chairs and he did so as she took the shower head and moved it above her, spraying herself with water. She hummed in delight as the warm water flowed down her hair and skin, rejuvenating her body.

Momo gulped again as he felt his body heat up at the sight of the water running down her gorgeous back. She was one of the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on and he was getting a full view of her. He gritted his teeth when he felt something in his crotch get bigger and push his hands slightly forward. 'Damn it...'

Robin lowered the shower head and and ran a hand through her hair. She then turned to Momo and smiled at him before walking over to him and knelt down behind him. "Close your eyes, Momo-chan."

"Hai..." He nodded and did as she asked. He soon felt the warm water from the shower head run down his body as she cleaned his body with it. What surprised him the most was when he felt her hand run down his back as well, as he quickly straightened up. He felt the water go down from his head as she moved her hand up and down his back and even his arm. Momo gritted his teeth as he felt his crotch get tighter and bigger at her touch. He had a vague idea of what was going on, but this was still something he never experienced before.

"Are you okay? You feel a little tense?" Robin asked him as she felt his muscles tighten up whenever she moved her hand over them.

"H-Hai...I just...the water feels good...that's all..." He told her. As she blinked at him. She kept the shower head above him as she leaned slightly over his shoulder to see he still had his eyes shut, but was gritting his teeth as if he was in pain. She looked down and saw his hands that were covering his crotch and noticed they were also twitching slightly. She smiled as she realized what was going on with him.

'How cute...' Robin thought as she began to adore the younger boy. Her smile soon turned mischievous as she suddenly leaned forward, pressing her large breasts against his small back. Momo squealed at the sudden contact as his body became stiff, including the part of his body in his crotch. "Oh, is something wrong?" She asked playfully as Momo shook his head.

"N-N-No...nothing is wrong!" He shouted as his lips quivered. His face became completely red at the soft and warm touch of her mounds against his back. He could feel her nipples rub against his skin, causing a wonderful pleasure to course through his body. She giggled at his reaction as she suddenly started to slowly move her breasts up and down his back. This made Momo moan and his hands push slightly forward again. "R-Robin-san...what are you...?"

"Hmm?" She hummed as continued to move slowly. "I'm just cleaning you, Momo-chan. Do you not like it?" She asked playfully.

"N-No...I do...but...I never been cleaned like this before so..." He stuttered.

"I see...well, this is how I help clean others." She whispered in his ear as she continued her movements while having the shower head directly above him. Momo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Her voice rang in his ears so seductively that he felt a shiver run down his spine. He gulped as his crotch started twitching again, this time a bit faster than before. This was not left unnoticed by Robin. "My...you seem to be in pain, Momo-chan...are you sure your okay?" She asked him.

"Y-Y-Yes! I'm...ahhh...fine..." Robin smiled at the moan he let out in mid-sentence.

"I see..." She whispered to him. "...but, it seems you are having some sort of trouble..." She paused and reached her free hand around and placed it over his hands. "...in this area..." Momo gasped and arched his back slightly as he felt her soft and smooth hand over his in an area that was really sensitive at the moment.

"Ahhh...Robin-san...that's..." He moaned loudly as she rubbed her hand over his. She smiled as she felt his hands twitch every couple of seconds, knowing exactly what it was that was causing this. She found all of this to be adorable and, at the same time, arousing. She wasn't sure why it made her feel that way, but it did and she didn't plan on stopping. She lowered her head onto his shoulder and suddenly turned her head to nibble on his ear. Momo squealed again as he felt her wet and warm mouth attack his ear lobe, sending an incredible feeling throughout his body.

"What's wrong, Momo-chan?" She teased him. "Don't you like it?"

"I-It feels...weird..." He replied, shaking a bit as she continued nibbling on his ear and rubbing her hands on his.

"Ehhhh...is it a good weird or a bad weird?" She asked him.

"I-It's...I don't...I don't know..." He replied back.

"Do you want it to feel good?" She asked playfully.

"H-Hai..." She giggled and let go of his ear. She took his hands and started pulling them away from his crotch. He resisted a bit, but soon allowed her to pull them away as his penis sprang forward, revealing it to her. She looked down and stared at it in awe and loved how cute it looked to her. She could see his foreskin still over his mushroom shaped tip, but she expected his penis to be that way.

"Oh my...how cute..." She told him with a smile as Momo's face got red again.

"I-It's not cute...I'm a m-m-man..." He replied back weakly, trying to correct her, but it only caused her to find him even more adorable.

"I see...yes, you are a man...which means..." She shocked the boy as she reached own with her hand and wrapped her long and slender fingers around his penis, earning him a loud gasp. The feeling of her hand around his member was other worldly. It was the most incredible feeling he ever felt. Her warm hand electrified his body. It was definitely much better to have her hand around it than his own. "...you can be treated like one." She seductively told him before beginning to move her hand slowly up and down his shaft.

"Ahhh! Robin-san...what are you...ahhh...w-wow...that feels...good..." He moaned in delight as Robin giggled and continued stroking his phimoses penis. His toes curled as he felt something inside him getting close to erupt. "Robin-san...I feel weird...is this...?" He told her as she smiled and sped up her strokes.

"Hai...Momo-chan...it is...just let it out..." She told him as she started to peel his fore skin back. He hissed slightly, but the pleasure and the feeling of his release approaching distracted him from it as his mushroom shaped tip became exposed.

"Ahhh...Robin-san...I think I'm...I'm cumming..." He shouted as she moved her hand faster and before long, he finally released his first ever orgasm. Robin watched in delight as Momo's sperm shot out of his penis and onto the bathroom floor, splattering his white semen all over the place. His thick white cum would also smear all over hand as she kept it around his shaft, feeling it twitch with every spurt that came out. She was amazed at how much semen he was pumping out from someone like him. She figured it was his first time, so it was understandable that he had so much pent up semen.

Momo arched his back and tilted his head as he came for the first time. He could feel his semen pumping out like jet streams as his body shuddered with every spurt. He continued for several more seconds before his release died down. He panted and opened his eyes halfway to look up the ceiling before leaning back and landing his head in between Robin's large breasts. However, he didn't notice as he was coming down from his all time high.

Robin smiled down at him as she released her hand from his shaft and observed the semen on her hand. She licked her lips and then started moving her tongue all around her hand, tasting his cum. It tasted delicious to her as she found it to be addicting. Whens he finished licking her entire hand, she looked down at him and smiled. "So? How was it?" She asked him. He continued to pant as he looked upa t her.

"It felt incredible..." He panted as she giggled.

"I'm glad." She told him and then looked over to his crotch to see his penis also covered in semen. She licked her lips again as she once again became horny. "Ara, ara. It seems you made a mess." She teased him and lifted him softly off of her into a sitting position again.

"I'm sorry..." He told her as she shook her head.

"No need to be sorry...here, let me clean it up for you." She crawled around him to the front. Momo's eyes widened as he blushed at the way her breasts swayed with her movements and how sexy she looked. He at first thought she was talking about the semen on the floor, but when he saw her ignore the floor and position herself in between his legs, he felt his face get red as she stared directly at his once again, erect penis. He gulped, wondering what she was going to do. "Now then, let me clean you up."

Momo raised an eyebrow as Robin tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned forward. He was stunned when he saw stick her tongue out and flick it over the tip of his penis. He quickly tilted his head back at the incredible pleasure her warm and wet tongue produced in his body. He let out out a loud moan as Robin licked all over his tip and down his shaft. It wasn't as big as other penis' Robin worked her magic on, but there was something about his that she found both adorable and a certain need for it. She did like the way Momo-chan moaned along with her masterful work, his voice ringing in her ears like a melody of pleasure.

"R-Robin-san...ahhh..." Robin giggled when he moaned her name along with her tongue movement. Robin decided to stop teasing the boy and used her slender fingers to stroke his cock a couple of times. Momo groaned in response, earning another giggle from the older woman, before she lowered her head and slowly engulfed his penis into her mouth. Momo's body stiffened as his legs rose up from the bathroom floor in response to his first ever blow job. His toes curled as his body slightly shook from the incredible warm feeling of Robin's mouth.

Robin moaned, sending a small vibration through Momo's cock, making him moan her name once again. She smiled and started moving her head up. The whole time, Momo groaned and kept his eyes shut tight as the beautiful older woman went down on him. Momo clenched the edge of the chair he sat on. The incredible feeling of her warm mouth over his penis was euphoric.

Momo took a peak down at the archaeologist of the Straw Hat pirates and felt incredibly hot at the sight of her black hair going up and down on his penis. Momo couldn't believe such a feeling like this could exist. He didn't know what was going on, but he was enjoying every minute of it.

'Such a tasty cock...' Robin moaned as she continued sucking on his member. The taste and shape of it was adorable. She actually loved it. She bobbed her head head faster, licking his length with her tongue while doing so. She could feel his cock twitching, signaling her that he was getting close to cumming. She found it cute and went faster.

"W-Wait...Robin-san!" Momo tried to stop her, but it wasn't working as he felt something about to explode in his groin. "Ahhh! Robin-san!" He screamed and clenched the chair tightly. His toes curled as he erupted and shot his white semen into her mouth. Robin stopped as she felt him shoot out his essence as she closed her eyes and took all of his cum. She waited patiently as she drank everything he shot at her until his cock stopped twitching and let out the last spurt.

Momo's body calmed down as he panted, feeling completely euphoric after his first ever blow job. Robin slowly bobbed her head a couple of times to clean his penis before letting go of it with a small pop. She gulped down whatever remained in her mouth and leaned up to look down at the young shota.

"You look pleased." She giggled as he slightly opened his eyes.

"T-That was...amazing..." He told her as she giggled again.

"I'm glad." She leaned toward him as he blushed at the sight of her large breasts moving towards him. "Then...shall we go on?" She whispered seductively towards him, which resulted in penis to get instantly erect. "Ara, ara...seems like this little one is saying yes." Momo gulped as Robin moved closer to his face. "Then...let's begin." She told him before placing her hands on his cheeks and pulled him towards her, kissing him on the lips. Momo's eyes widened and toes curled as his mouth was covered by Robin's luscious lips.

Momo's eyes rolled up in lust as he closed his eyes and just allowed Robin to do whatever she wanted to his mouth. She moaned and inserted her tongue inside him. Both of their tongues danced around inside Momos mouth. Momo was so lost in the pleasure that he couldn't tell right from left. Robin's kiss was just that amazing.

Robin pulled away and saw the expression on the boy's face and felt her heart skip a beat at how cute he was. She couldn't handle it anymore. She needed him. "R-Robin-san..." He whispered as she took his arm and laid down on the bathroom floor, pulling him on top of her. Momo's eyes widened as he saw Robin in one of the most gorgeous positions he had ever seen.

"Momo-chan...I want you so much..." She told him as she snaked her arms down to his groin. She wrapped a hand around his penis, earning a light squeal from the boy. "Momo-chan...I want you inside me..."

"I-Inside...?" Momo was confused by her request. She smiled in understanding at how clueless he was. It only made him cuter.

"Here..." She took her other hand and spread her pussy lips for him. "...put it inside here." Momo's face got red as he saw his first ever vagina. He gulped as he let Robin lead him towards it with his penis. Both felt their hearts racing as Momo rubbed against her walls, moaning at how wet she felt. "...that's it..." Momo began to move along with Robin as he inserted the tip of his penis inside her. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes as he could already feel his penis getting wrapped around by her walls. Robin moaned as well as Momo's penis was devoured by her pussy. Momo lifted his head and let out a satisfying moan at being inside such a gorgeous woman.

Robin made sure he stayed put, placing her hands behind him on his back and butt. "Ahhh...R-R-Robin-san...t-this feels...i-incredible..." Robin smiled widely. His hot and hard penis was nicely fit inside her pussy. It made her arousal go to another level. His penis couldn't go all the way inside her, but that didn't matter. How long has it been since she had a cock inside her? She couldn't recollect, but she loved the way Momo's cock, despite the size, fit inside her. Almost as if it was needed to be in her.

"Momo-chan...your penis...it feels so amazing..." She told him, but Momo was not paying attention to her, so lost in the pleasure. Robin moved her thick thighs closer to him, rubbing them across his small frame. "Momo-chan...you can start moving..."

"M-Moving?" He asked, unsure what to do.

"Hai...in and out..." She instructed as he nodded. Momo slowly started pulling away. He wasn't sure how far he should go, but Robin helped him with that but pushing him back inside with her hands when the tip of his penis remained inside her. He was surprised by the push that he was stunned for a bit. However, he did not mind it as the motion itself was euphoric. "Okay...go again..." Momo nodded and pulled away. He then pushed back inside by himself as Robin's breasts slightly bounced along with his motion.

Momo continued his slow pace, trying to get used to the act of sex. He couldn't believe this was happening. He was experiencing his first time with such a beauty of a woman. Someone who could attract anyone she wanted, but decided on him. He was young, but he knew about a woman's attractive nature. Breasts were his favorite thing and for the first time, he was seeing them while also doing the same woman.

He continued moving, Robin helping him from time to time. "T-This is amazing..." Momo whispered. He concentrated hard on his thrusts, making sure she was enjoying it as much as he was. By the sound of her moans, he was doing the job.

"Ahh..Momo-chan...you feel so amazing...faster..." She pleaded.

"H-Hai..." Momo nodded and moved faster. His hands on her stomach to help him balance himself. Robin tilted her her back slightly as Momo was ravaging her pussy with his thrusts. She was amazed at how strong they were in.

"That's it...that's good, Momo-chan...keep going like that..." She encouraged him which invigorated the young boy. He looked down at her swaying breasts and became mesmerized by them. He badly wanted to suck on them. Robin looked up in time to see his eye son her breasts and smiled. "Go..." He looked at her with widened eyes. "...you want them, right? Then go..." Momo gulped and with her permission, he leaned down and took one of her breasts into his mouth. Robin immediately gasped. "W-Wow..." The moment his warm mouth clamped around her teat, a jolt of electricity ran throughout her body. 'This is...is magnificent...'

Robin's entire body was stimulated from the boy's thrusts and sucking. It was nothing like she ever experienced before. Not with any other man. It was as if she entered a state of rapture. The slapping of their skins and the sucking sound coming from Momo's mouth filled the room. She took one of her hands and placed it behind the boy's head, pushing him closer to her breasts. He sucked and sucked on them as if he would never get to do so ever again. Robin, however, would gladly let him suck on her breasts any time he wanted, in privacy of course.

Momo let go of her breast with a popping sound and looked at Robin, seeing her beautiful face turn to that of a sex craved succubus. "Robin-san...this feels amazing...ahhh...I feel it coming again..." Robin looked at him and smiled.

"It's okay...let it out inside me...please..." She told him.

"H-Hai..." He replied back as he attacked the other breast and moved inside her faster. Robin tilted her head and arched her back in delight. His thrusts were more frequent as he was close to reaching his third orgasm.

"Faster...oh...I'm cumming..." Robin moaned as he did what she asked. His thrusts became harder and faster. He let go of her breast and concentrated on his thrusts. He was going to erupt at any moment. Robin moved her hands behind him, helping the boy with his thrusts as they soon became erratic. "Momo-chan...Momo-chan..." She could feel his cock twitch as he made one last thrust before sending both of them to heaven. Both let out screams as Robin's walls constricted around his penis and squeezing him of all the semen he had left.

Her caverns were painted in white as his sperm shot all the way up to her cervix and into her womb. His thick and hot essence flooded her insides making her body twitch. Momo had his back arched as he pushed as far as he could inside the older woman. He shot everything he had left inside her. The feeling of reaching his orgasm inside the woman was the greatest feeling ever. He now understood why men wanted to do this.

Both came down from their high as Momo was spent. He fell forward, landing onto Robin's body, his head nestled in between her breasts. His penis went limp inside her as some of his sperm, mixed with her cum, started leaking out of her. Both were panting.

"T-That was...the greatest thing...ever..." Momo managed to say in between his breaths. Robin smiled as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him closer to her.

"I agree. Thank you, Momo-chan." She smiled at him.

"S-Sure...anything for you!" Momo replied back with pride, but felt exhausted to stand up and show off his manliness. She giggled at him, finding him as cute as ever. "Umm...can we...do this again...?" He asked her nervously.

"Of course." He turned to look at her with widened eyes, surprised she said yes. He then gave her a big smile.

"Okay!" She smiled back, a brighter smile on her face.

"Well then...can't keep the others waiting...let's take that shower and meet up with everyone back on the deck." He nodded his head as the two took a bath.

Afterwards, later that day...as everyone went to sleep...Momo, would get involved with another female on board the Thousand Sunny.

**To Be Continued in Part 2...**


	2. The Kouta Tales I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Shota Tale Collection. These stories contain shotacon lemons. If you do not like, then don't read. It is that simple. May contain incest and lolicon as well. Anime/Manga/Video Game series only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters. This is a work of fiction and should always remain fiction. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories.

**Tale 2: The Kouta Tales I**

**Series: Boku no Hero Academia  
Pairing: Kouta x Ochaco Uraraka**

"You rock, Kouta!" Mina Ashido exclaimed, raising a thumb up in his direction. Kouta turned and looked down to see all female members of Class A look up at him with either relieved faces or looks of worry. What was worse for the boy, was that they were stark naked in the hot springs, with one pink skin girl not covering her chest, revealing her luscious breasts. His face turned beat red and he became light headed as he toppled over and started falling down to their side of the hot spring.

The girl's eyes widened as they watched him fall. Ochaco, who was covering herself from view, immediately forgot about exposing herself, and ran toward the boy. Using her quirk, she touched Kouta before he hit the ground, diving while doing so, as he floated just a couple of inches from the ground. Ochaco turned her head and let out a sigh of relief as he was alright.

"Good work, Uraraka-san!" Momo told the girl as she rubbed the back of her head and giggled.

"Thanks." She stood up and walked over to Kouta. She crouched down and released her quirk on him to allow him to gently fall into her arms. She looked over him and was relieved when he had no sign of injuries. "He looks like he's be okay." She told the others as they let out sighs of relief as well.

"That's good news." Mina said.

"He is knocked out though. I'm going to take him somewhere to rest." Ochaco told them as they all nodded. Ochaco activated her quirk again and made Kouta float in the air next to her. She then dragged his floating body along with her and left the onsen.

When she entered the room that bridged between the onsen and the hallway, she went to grab her clothes to change into. She held on to Kouta, making sure he didn't float away from her and stood in front of the basket she kept her clothes in.

"Hmmm..." Ochaco heard Kouta moan behind her. She turned her head to make sure he was okay, but what she found was something that made her face get extremely red to the point that steam felt like it was coming out of her head. She shielded her eyes, but moved her fingers over slightly as she stared at the bulge that was growing in his pants.

'~W-Waaaa...i-is that his...no way...' She knew it was wrong to stare, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of it. She had never seen one in person before. It may have been covered by his pants, but it was the first time she ever seen a man's pants get like that. She didn't know what to think. All she could do was stare and feel so awkward. Unfortunately, her powers didn't work quite well when she was flustered. Kouta suddenly began floating away and back towards the door that led to the onsen. Ochaco let out a small screen and rushed over to him to grab him. When she did, she was able to get a full view of the bulge and felt her face get red again. 'Oh no...what do I do...? I can't go out there with him like this.'

"Hmmm..." He moaned again and it made her panic again as she looked around the room. She then saw the stalls that were on one side of the room and quickly dragged Kouta towards it. She got inside and locked it. She let out a sigh and leaned her back to the door. She looked back at Kouta and her face became red again. For some reason, his bulge was a big bigger. Was he thinking of something perverted? She didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

'What should I do?' She looked around the stall to see if there was anything she can use. There wasn't anything remotely good enough to cover his bulge. There was no way she could go out into the hallway with a floating boy and his bulging pants. She placed a finger on her temple trying to find some sort of solution. She thought of waiting it out, but it's been a good 5 minutes and nothing has changed. She tried to remember anything that she learned from sex ed or random books that she found and they only told her one thing. 'No way...I can't do something like that...I'm not ready...' She placed her hands on her warm cheeks.

"Hmmm..." He moaned again, almost tempting the girl to go with that idea. Ochaco continued to think of everything she could do. Yet, nothing except that was a reasonable conclusion. She looked at the bulge and noticed that it definitely was coming down at any time. Should she try to wake him. No, what if he panics and causes the others to come out and see whats wrong. No matter what she tried to think of, she always went back to doing that. Clenching her fists, she took a deep breath and made her decision.

She walked toward the boy and gulped as she stared down at his bulge. Her cheeks were red as she moved her hands towards his pants and pulled them down. Her eyes widened when Kouta's cock sprang up, revealing itself to the girl. Her eyes widened and face turned beet red at his twitching, phimosis dick. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She was looking at a shota's dick as if it wasn't weird at all.

The look of it was completely different from the images she saw. She looked over it, trying to see why it was so different. When it twitched, she jumped back a little. She placed a hand over chest and let out a sigh. Her heart raced as she got closer to his dick again. She frowned as her eyes locked on to his penis. She took a gulp before raising her hand and touching the young boy's member. Her eyes widened the moment she felt his phallus against her hand. She expected it to feel slimy or gross, but it was rather warm and soft.

When she moved her hand against it, she noticed his skin was able to peel. Curious, she moved the skin down and out came the mushroom shaped head of his cock. Her eyes widened as the penis she seen online or through books was not right in front of her. It was weirdly shaped, but she found nothing terrifying about it. She never understood why she was scared of it, but looking at it up close, she found it rather cute.

She started moving her hand again, touching both the skin and head of his penis. She found the head to be the slimy and gross part she always thought they felt like, but for some reason, it didn't bother. Kouta moaned as she stroked his cock. It felt weird. It was soft to touch, yet also hard. It was completely different to what she imagined them to be. The size of it wasn't that big, but it still fascinated her enough to keep moving her hand.

She continued to move her hand, hoping what she was doing will make it go away so that she can move him out and back to his aunt. However, what she did only made it more erect. 'Why isn't it working?' She wondered. It was then that she remembered something else. She remembered reading about how some woman would put it into their mouths to help it. She blushed at the thought. She couldn't possibly do that...could she?

She bit her bottom lip as she stared with narrowed eyes at his cock. She gulped and decided to try it anyway. She leaned closer, mover her head to the tip of his cock. Bracing herself, she opened her mouth and inserted his cock into it. Ochaco moaned as she used her tongue to taste every part of his member.

The taste surprised her. She thought it would taste weird, bitter or just disgusting. It somehow didn't. She kept her mouth over his cock and started feeling it twitch ever so often. She also tasted something salty and slimy. It was coming from his tip. Curious, she began pulling his cock out of her and looking down at some of her saliva that coated his shaft and something white coming out of the tip. She tilted her head slightly at it and decided to give it a taste. She latched her mouth over the head and flicked her tongue against the tip. It was bitter, salty, but not the worst thing that ever done her taste buds.

She looked up the boy and her eyes widened when she saw him awake with a big blush and widened eyes. "U-Ummmm..." He hummed, confused at why a beautiful girl like Ochaco was just giving him a blow job.

"T-This is...this isn't what you..." She felt her cheeks get red, clenching his cock with her hand. Unfortunately, this didn't help Kouta as he shut his eyes tightly and released his semen. It shot out his tip, causing Ochaco to fall back on the floor. She looked up to see some of the sperm land on his groin and even one strand landing on her chest.

Kouta moaned and screamed in pure bliss, feeling his first ever orgasm coursing through his body. 'W-What is this? This feels amazing!' He thought.

Ochaco stood up and watched as his cock twitched and let out more of the white fluid she tasted earlier. She looked down at her chest and saw the strand of his essence just above her left breast. She used her finger and scooped it up, feeling the sticky texture between her finger tips. "T-This...this is that thing that makes..." She gulped and then looked over at Kouta. His floating body was breathing heavily and he was trying his best to catch his breath.

He didn't understand what was going on, but he knew that was the most incredible thing he ever went through. Ochaco sighed. She hoped this meant that his cock would no longer be erect and allow her to take him back to his aunt to recover. However, when she looked at his penis, she noticed it was still rock hard. Her eyes widened.

"O-Onee-chan..." Kouta suddenly spoke, looking at the chestnut hair girl.

"N-No way...it's still..." She didn't know what to do. She thought if she did this, it would go down and then she'll be able to get him some help. However, it was still standing tall and didn't seem like it was going to go down at any moment. "...b-but I...I already did..." She didn't understand. It should have worked. A thought then came to her head. 'No way...you mean I will have to...no...I can't do something like that...' She looked over to his erection, still as hard as it was before. 'But if I don't then...' She didn't want to do it, but what choice did she have. If she went out with him like that, not only would she embarrass herself, but Kouta as well. She wasn't that heartless.

"Onee-chan...w-what's going on? My thing feels weird...please fix it..." He pleaded to her. Ochaco felt her heart break at the way he looked at her. Clenching her hand near her heart, she became determined to do something she never thought of doing at this point in her life. Have sex. Kouta was the last person she ever thought of having sex with, but her mind was not working rationally.

"D-Don't worry, K-Kouta-kun...O-Onee-chan is going to help..." She tried telling him calmly, but she stuttered. She was a nervous wreck, but was determined to help the boy. After all, she wanted to be a hero. If she thought of this as one of her heroic duties, then it was fine...right?

She took a deep breath and lowered the boy down to the floor. She then straddled him, sitting just in front of his twitching hard erection. She whined a bit, feeling it against her stomach. She touched it and Kouta gasped at the sudden sensation.

"Ahhh! O-Onee-chan...that feels...ahhh..." He let out making Ochaco concerned.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" She apologized letting go of it.

"N-No...that felt a-amazing...I was just surprised..." He told her. Ochaco's eyes widened and looked down at his cock. She touched it again and got the same response from the boy. "W-Wow...what is this...?" He let out. "It feels a-amazing..."

'W-Wow...he looks like he really likes it...' She observed while rubbing her hand against his shaft. His face contorted into one of pleasure. She wrapped her hand around it and began stroking it. She could feel the sticky substance from before on it, but it made her strokes feel smoother. She saw the boy twitch along with her strokes and figured now would be best to begin. She gulped and raised herself, placing her pussy over his twitching cock. She bit her bottom lip and took the descent.

"O-Onee-chan...aahhhhh!" He tilted his head back, face red and mouth wide open as his penis entered the warm and tight insides of Ochaco Uraraka. Her muscles wrapped themselves around him until she was sitting on him. He was unable to get deep inside her, but she hissed in pain when he tore through her hymen. Due to his smaller size, the tear was not as rough as it should have been, but she managed to push past it, tearing it in the process.

She placed her hand on his chest and clenched them into fists. Both parties stayed still as they were connected to one another, feeling each other out. Kouta was feeling as if he was on a cloud. The feeling of being inside her felt amazing. Her insides felt hot, tight and incredible. This was the most amazing feeling he ever experienced. He reached up to place his hands on her body, clenching her thick thighs. 'W-Wow...what is this...?'

Ochaco moaned when she shifted a little. The movement made her walls contract around his length sending him to a state of bliss. She was surprised at how a single movement made it feel twice as good as just staying still. She wondered if she moved again, will it feel just as good. So, she tested it out and moved up and then back down. Indeed it did, as both of them moaned in delight. "K-Kouta-kun...this feels amazing..." She said, surprising herself.

"O-Onee-chan...it does..." He responded, shutting his eyes and just relishing in the position he was in.

"Then...let Onee-chan help you..." She told him and moved again. She began in slow steady rhythm, bouncing on his cock with ease. Their skins slapped against each other, creating a small echo in the stalls. Luckily for her, the stalls were 4 sided, with no openings for anyone to see their forbidden act. Ochaco knew it was wrong, but she couldn't deny help when she was asked. It was her duty to help anyone in trouble. So, she did and continued to ride the boy. Her breasts swayed and bounced along with her, earning Kouta's attention.

Kouta knew about the female body and he would always catch a glimpse of a girls breasts. As a growing boy, he would do anything to feel them, suck them or just about do anything to them. His body felt weak from the pleasure, but he really wanted to touch them in some way. He got his wish as Ochaco moaned and lowered herself closer to his face as her breasts dangled in front of him. Her hands were above him to help her keep her balance while she focused on her movements. He felt his face blush at how close they were to him and gulped in nervousness. 'I...I need to...' He licked his lips and then raised his head to grab one of her breasts with his mouth.

"Ahhh! W-Wait...Kouta-kun..." Ochaco cried out as the boy began sucking on her boob. Ochaco was not expecting the boy to do anything and yet he was sucking on her boob like an animal. He flicked his tongue over her nipples sending a shiver down her spine. Her movements were no longer in sync. Her body shuddered at his attention to her breasts. Her movements were inconsistent, but she continued to bounce on him.

'No way...why does this feel so amazing...' She shut her eyes and tilted her head back in pure bliss. Kouta quickly switched breasts and attacking the other. Her breasts were quite sensitive so what he was doing was making her weak in the knees. She clenched her hands into fists and continued riding him.

Both of them stayed like so for the next couple of minutes as Kouta felt pressure in his groin and balls. He groaned at the feeling, but didn't dare to take his mouth off of Ochaco's luscious breasts. He was afraid that the moment he did, he would never get the opportunity to do it again. 'So good...' He moaned, loving the taste of her flesh.

'Oh no...I'm going to cum...I need to get off...' Ochaco told herself, but she was losing control over her body. Kouta made it worse when he lapped on her nipples. The pleasure she felt overtook her body and prevented her from moving her body the way she wanted. She felt his cock twitch inside her and she knew he was close to releasing that sticky substance. She needed to get off. She knew the consequences if she didn't. 'I need to to get off...why...why isn't my body moving...'

'Oh no...it's coming again...' Kouta groaned feeling his climax approaching. He couldn't hold it in any longer when her walls squeezed his cock. He released his mouth from her breasts and let out a scream as he shot his hot cum inside the older girl. His hat fell on the floor when he tilted his head back as he tried pushing as deep as he could inside her.

Ochaco screamed when she felt him cum inside her. His thick semen was covering her walls in white and into her waiting womb. His cock pulsed with every spurt as her own orgasms hit and tried to squeeze him of everything he had. They stayed motionless for a bit as they rode out their orgasms. When they did, Kouta relaxed his body and panted, feeling tired. Ochaco clenched her hands together against her chest as she tried to catch her breath.

'Oh no...what have I done...he came inside me...' She became scared of what could happen and didn't know what to do. She looked down at the boy she had sex with and saw him knocked out unconscious, probably tired from exerting so much energy. Ochaco placed her hands on her cheeks, feeling the heat emitting from them as she was still in disbelief. 'What do I do...I made a big mistake...' The first thought she had was to get off of him. So, she did and his limp dick came out. When she saw it, she realized what she did worked and his penis was no longer erect.

She touched her entrance and felt some of his seed spilling out. She frowned as she wasn't sure what to do. However, she knew she had to get out of there while she still could. So, she quickly grabbed the towel that hung over a rack and cleaned up the mess, specifically the sticky substance that was on the floor and their bodies. Once done, she pulled his pants up and made him float once again. She left the stall, a little weak in the knees and some of his cum managing to leak out over her thighs, she walked over to her clothing, quickly got dressed and left the room.

She wondered what to do next as she tried walking down the hallway. She could go and give him to his aunt, but she was scared at what she might think if she spotted anything strange on her nephew. She couldn't do that. So she did the next thing that came to her mind. She was going to go ask one of the other girls and see what they can figure out. First stop, was to ask Momo.

**To Be Continued in Part II...**


	3. The Niall Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Shota Tale Collection. These stories contain shotacon lemons. If you do not like, then don't read. It is that simple. May contain incest and lolicon as well. Anime/Manga/Video Game series only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters. This is a work of fiction and should always remain fiction. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories.

**Tale 3: The Niall Tale**

**Series: Xenoblade Chronicles 2  
Pairing: Niall x Morag x Brighid**

Emperor Niall Ardanach, ruler of the Ardainian Empire walked down the halls of his palace. His destination, his room to finally relax. After dealing with the issues of the unintentional attack against the Uraya army, he needed a break. He was just glad to finally have the opportunity to have one.

He reached his room and told the guards to disperse so that he can be in private. They saluted him, closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway to give their young Emperor his privacy. Niall sighed as he removed his robe and crown, placing them in their respective locations. He smiled, kind of glad both were off of him. At such a young age, he had so much responsibility. However, he did not mind it as he was fully prepared to rule his kingdom. He did relish the moment he was able to relax.

He walked over to his queen size bed and sat down. He closed his eyes to embrace the silence that came with his moment of peace. It didn't last long as a knock was heard from his door. He frowned, hoping it wasn't a guard telling him there was another incident that needed his attention.

"Niall-sama, it is me." He sighed in relief as he recognized the voice to be of his beloved sister, Morag.

"Come in." He responded back as the door opened and Morag walked in, being accompanied by her blade, Brighid. "It's good to see you, Nee-san. Brighid-san."

"Like wise, Niall-sama." Brighid took a bow of respect for the young emperor.

"So, is there something you need from me?" He asked.

"No need to pretend, Niall...you were the one to call us, after all." Morag told him, her voice calm as always.

"Right...then...we might as well get to it then." He smiled as his sister nodded her head.

"Brighid...if you would help." Her blade nodded.

"Of course." The two walked toward the young emperor, standing a couple of feet from him. Niall watched with a smile as Morag took off her cap and began stripping of her clothing with the help of her blade. His eyes stayed on his older sister. Her hair was let down, allowing the black hair to flow down her back. Brighid helped removing her clothing and neatly folded them before setting them aside on the floor. They continued doing so until Morag was only in her bra and panties.

Niall's eyes shined with fascination at how beautiful his sister looked. She acted like a tomboy, but she was still a beautiful woman with milky skin and curves all in the right places. She did also have muscle, which only emphasized her beauty. This was not the first time he had seen his sister's almost naked form, but each time, he couldn't help stare in awe at her.

"You're beautiful...Nee-san..." He smiled at her, causing the Flamebringer to blush and wrapped her arms around herself.

"...stop it..." She pouted turning her head to the side. "This is embarrassing..."

Niall smiled warmly at her. "I can't help it, Nee-san...you're just too cute..." Morag's cheeks got even redder.

"Stop teasing me..." She grumbled, running her hand down her shoulder.

"I'm not. You really are beautiful, right Brighid-san?" He asked her blade who smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Master Morag is indeed a beautiful woman." Morag felt so embarrassed at the compliments the both of them were giving her.

"Not you too, Brighid...stop it..." She whispered, avoiding making eye contact with either them, staring at her feet or at a wall.

"Alright...then...come..." He told her as she softly nodded and approached the young emperor. She now stood just right in front of him. She watched as he eyed her body, feeling her cheeks flare up again. "I want to see you fully, Nee-san." He told her as Morag nodded. Despite her own embarrassment, she could not deny her younger brother's request. After all, if it wasn't for him taking the throne, she would not be who she was today. She owed him a debt she believed she could never repay him. If it meant that she gave his body to her, then she would. No matter how immoral it was.

"Brighid...can you...?" Morag asked of her blade as she struggled with unclasping her white bra from behind her.

"Of course." She responded, walking toward her and then unclasping her bra, letting the garment fall to the floor, revealing her perky b size breasts. While Morag was never conscious about her breast size, she did secretly wish they were bigger, maybe not Brighid's size, but just a bit bigger. She never understood how Pyra was able to fight with those large breasts of hers. It just felt like they would get in the way.

"They're beautiful, Nee-san." She blushed heavily and turned her head.

"S-Shut up..." She muttered, placing an arm over her breasts.

"Don't hide them, Nee-san." The emperor told her as she grumbled a bit before lowering her arm. "They really are beautiful..." She pouted again, hoping he would stop with all these teasing. Despite her shown dislike, she did feel happy when he complimented her. "Nee-san...can you...?" She looked at him and saw him looking down at his crotch. She followed his gaze and saw the bulge that stuck out. She blushed slightly and understood what he wanted. She couldn't remember the countless times she's done this, but it would always make her face get hot. She nodded and then went down to her knees.

She set herself up in between his thighs and started lowering his pants. Niall raised himself up slightly to help her as his pants fell down to his ankles. His boxers remained as his bulge was protruding against the fabric. Niall's face felt flush as he watched his sister lower his boxers until his penis popped out of its confinement. Morag's face went beet red as her younger brother's cock was right in front of her face, twitching with excitement.

'As hard as always...' She thought, taking one look up at her brother. He nodded his head, telling her to go on. Morag gulped and closed her eyes before leaning forward and lapping her tongue across his mushroom shaped head. Niall shuddered the moment Morag's wet and hot tongue moved around the head of his penis. No matter how many times she did this, it always made his entire body feel a certain way. Morag quickly moved away from the tip and ran her tongue down the side of his shaft. The Emperor's cock was not big, but for Morag it was perfect.

"Ahhh...Nee-san..." Niall moaned while titling his head back. His grabbed his cock with one of hands, making the young Emperor shudder again, and tilted it upward so that she could like the underside of his cock. Niall looked back down to see how hard his sister was concentrating on pleasuring his member.

Once Morag covered his penis with as much saliva as she could, she went back up to the head and opened her mouth to insert it inside her. Niall shut his eyes as his sister's warm mouth enveloped his entire shaft. He clenched the bed sheets below as his dear sister went straight down until she reached the base. She kept still, moving her tongue around the underside of his cock, getting accustomed to the shape of it before making her slow ascent.

She began slowly but quickly picked up the pace, moaning with every bob of her head. Niall moaned in pure bliss as his dear sister blew him. Brighid watched with a slight blush on her face. Despite having her eyes closed most of the time, she was able to see everything around her. The sight of her driver, giving head to her own brother was a sight she never thought she would see. She has been reincarnated as a blade for man, many years. She has served the Ardainian Family for many generations, but never had she seen two blood related members engorge in the pleasures of recreation.

Niall's eyes suddenly landed on her and he smiled at her. "N-Niall-sama?"

"Want to join?" He asked, making her blush deep red.

"Oh no...I couldn't I..." She waved her hands in front of her. This was a surprise to her as she only ever observed the two of them. This was the first time she was ever asked to join. She has seen the two of them do such erotic things, but she always just watched them, never judging, always keeping it a secret and only helped out when it involved the removal of clothing. However, getting asked to join? Never once before.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing her scrunched eyebrows as if she was deep in thought.

"I-It's nothing, Niall-sama...it's just...you never asked me to join before so...I was just confused...forgive me..." She apologized and lowered her head slightly.

"No need to apologize...haaa..." He moaned mid sentence and placed a hand on top of Morag heads, running through her silky hair. He then turned back to Brighid. "...I just thought that maybe you would like to join us once. You always just stand there and watch." Brighid frowned slightly. "I think Nee-san would want you to join too, right?" He asked his sister as she pulled her head up, removing the cock from her mouth.

"I don't mind..." She replied and then quickly going back to sucking on her brother's cock.

Brighid was surprised by her driver's response. She honestly wasn't expecting her to agree, but she did. She bit her bottom lip, trying to decide whether or not to join them or not. Ever since she became Morag's driver she had not once had sex. She remembered, reading in the journal she kept of her past drivers and how enjoyable intercourse was. It was the one part of her past that she was unable to experience with her current memories. After giving much thought, she decided to take this chance and see why something like sex was desirable by everyone. Why her past memories always found it to be...the best thing they ever experienced.

"Very well, Niall-sama...Morag-sama...if you'll have me..." She told him as Niall smiled at her decision.

"Then...come here..." He told her as she nodded and approached the two siblings. Niall tapped the spot on the bed next to him. She got on the bed on her knees and turned towards Niall. "May I?" He asked, glancing at her chest.

Brighid blushed a little and bit her bottom lip, but gave him a nod. "G-Go ahead..."

Niall smiled and raised his hand to cup one of her large breasts. Brighid let out a soft moan as her breast was being caressed by the Emperor himself. "Wow...they are so soft and warm..." He commented. Brighid moaned as he moved his hand in small circles. He then dragged his hand over the piece of clothing covering her large breasts and moved it over to reveal her perky nipple. "Amazing..." He told her, cupping her breast again and giving it a soft squeeze. Brighid squealed at his contact, give her breast light squeezes and caressing it with small movements.

"N-Niall-sama..."

Niall smiled at her, glad to know she was feeling good. He ran a hand through Morag's head tot ell her that he was still paying attention to her. He stared down at her nipple and licked his lips. Then, he leaned forward and captured her breast with his mouth. Brighid screamed in surprise, but it soon followed by another moan as he sucked and flicked his tongue against her breast.

Morag looked up and saw what her brother was doing with her blade. She felt a bit jealous of her blade as her large mounds had the ability to capture any man she wanted. She wished her brother would pay her breasts with the same attention Brighid was, but she decided to just focus on her blow job, going faster than before. Niall moaned when he felt his sister bobbing her head faster and chuckled a bit knowing that she might have been feeling jealous. It was rather cute.

The trio stayed in the exact same place for the next couple of minutes as the sounds of moaning and slurping was heard throughout the room. Morag felt Niall's cock twitch slightly, telling her that he was close to his first orgasm of the night. She went down on him faster, trying to get him to cum as quickly as possible. Niall groaned as he let go of Brighid's breast with a pop and turned his attention down to his sister. He placed both hands on her head, leading her to get him to his completion.

"N-Nee-san...I'm cumming..." Morag didn't stop as she wanted him to cum inside her mouth as quickly as possible. The pressure in his groin became to much as he arched his back and tilted his head, screaming in pure bliss as he reached his orgasm. Morag groaned as she felt his thick and hot cum shoot inside her mouth and down her throat. After doing this so many times, she figured out a way to drink all of her brother's essence whenever she performed oral sex on him. Brighid watched, feeling her groin get wet from the sight of one sibling shooting his incestuous sperm into his sister's mouth.

Niall twitched at times, shooting jet streams of his cum into Morag. He continued to do so until he came down from his high and removed his hands from her head. Morag felt his cock stop twitching and began moving up, letting go of his cock and drinking whatever cum was left in her mouth. Niall panted as his sister's blow job always left him breathless.

"How was that, Niall-sama?" She asked him. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek softly.

"Amazing as always, Nee-san..." He told her. "Shall we move on?" Morag nodded her head and stood up. She reached down to remove her white panties and then crawled onto the bed, laying down on the sheets. She blushed when she saw her brother toss his pants and boxers away, followed by his shirt and approached his sister, with the intent to connect with her in a forbidden dance.

"N-Niall-sama...hurry..." Morag moaned impatiently. The way she spoke and looked at the moment was something only her brother and blade ever witnessed. It made her so much more attractive than she already was.

"As you wish." He smiled, rubbing his cock against her entrance. Then, he pushed in as Morag tilted her head back in pure bliss. The feeling of his cock entering her was something she truly missed after being away for so long. He quickly filled her insides as his cock barely touched her cervix. Morga cooed in bliss as her younger brother fit perfectly inside her. The shape and size of his penis was just perfect for her.

"Hurry..." She whined impatiently, wanting to feel her brother's cock thrust in and out of her. He chuckled at how cute she was being.

"Here I go, Nee-san." He pulled his pelvis back and then thrust himself back into her wet snatch. Morag moaned in pleasure as her brother started pounding into her with slow, but strong thrusts. Brighid was back to watching the two make love as she sat on the bed. She observed every single detail between the two. Their moans, screams, their body movement, the sweat that glistened their skins and most importantly, the movement of the Emperor's cock being delved into the pussy of her driver. She couldn't help placing a hand over her heat as she felt incredibly wet for the first time since she was activated as Morag's Blade.

Their facial expressions told her a lot. They told her how good both of them felt, how happy they were and the love they shared for one another. She wondered if she would ever feel that way with someone, at least this version of her. She moaned as she ran a finger over her sensitive area, hoping she could experience what they were when it was her turn.

"Haaa...ahhh...Niall-sama...faster..." She pleaded with her brother who happily oblige with her request and grabbed her by her waist and moved faster. His thrusts were as strong as before making her rear end tremble with every smack of his groin against her. Morag was in a state of rapture as everything around her seemed to have disappeared and was only left with the passion she and her brother shared.

Morag was never interested in love or the opposite sex as much as other girls were. She was a tomboy, as she valued strength more than anything in order to protect her brother. No matter how much she tried to, she could not handle the duties of being a ruler of the Ardainians. She just couldn't do it. She wanted to be strong. Strong to protect people she cared about. When her brother told her that he would gladly take the throne for her, she was elated. She didn't know how to thank him. She told him that she would do anything as repayment and it turned out, Niall wanted nothing more than to love his sister for everything she was. Even though the love he wanted was forbidden, immoral and wrong. She was hesitant at first, but she loved her brother just as much and after the first couple of times, she soon found to love doing this with him.

"Nee-san..you're so hot inside..." Niall told her, pounding faster inside. He slammed into her cervix with every thrust back inside, her walls clamping around his cock trying to squeeze everything out of him. However, after doing this so many times, Niall was not one to cum so quickly, even when tempted by his sister.

He heard moaning coming from behind him and peeked over to see Brighid pleasuring herself. This made him smile. He couldn't wait to pleasure her after he was done doing his sister. He looked back down at his sister as she clenched the bed sheets below her. She was so lost in the pleasure that she was unaware when her brother leaned down toward her chest and took one of her breasts into his mouth. She squealed in surprised as her breast was attacked by something warm.

"N-N-Niall-sama...what are you...?" Niall didn't answer her and just sucked on her teat like a hungry baby. Morag squirmed around on the bed as her entire body grew hot. Her body was smothered with pleasure. Her brother's thrusts and his sucking drove her insane and feel something she just couldn't describe.

All of this became too much for her as her walls started to get tighter around his penis. Niall knew that she was getting close to cumming. He wanted to cum with her so he increased his thrusts to help his own climax come quickly. He let go of her breast with a pop and replaced his mouth with his hand and caressed it while focusing hard on his thrusts and his release.

"Nee-san...Nee-san..." He repeated like a mantra, to which she did the same.

"Niall-sama...Niall-sama..." The two of them stared deeply into each others eyes, showing the love they had for one another. Then, Niall pushed as deep as he could for the final time as he released his cum deep inside her. Morag's eyes widened and then shut them tightly as she felt her insides get hot from his semen. She came as well, wrapping herself around his cock as tightly as possible to squeeze him everything he had. Her walls became covered in his white cum as the rest either entered her womb or began leaking out of her.

Brighid narrowly opened her eyes as she saw Niall's cock twitch whenever he sent some of his cum inside her. Every time Niall came inside his sister, she worried of the repercussions that it would entail. Yet, no matter how many times he did, none of those worries came true. She didn't understand why it never happened, but she was just glad it didn't. Who knew what kind of disaster that might become.

Niall panted as his last drop of semen came out of his cock. He looked down to see his sister in the same exact state, her face flustered like his. He smiled at her before pulling out. Morag tried to calm her racing heart. No matter how many times shes done this with him, it still was one of the most exhilarating moments in her life.

Niall turned around to see Brighid squirming her thighs a bit, probably feeling wet after seeing the two of them make love at such a close proximity. He smiled at her and turned around. "Brighid-san...do you want to try?" He asked her, making her blush and wave her hands again.

"Oh no, I couldn't Niall-sama...I mean...you look tired and..." Niall smiled before going to her and raising a hand to her cheek, caressing it.

"Don't be silly...I can go for one more." He then planted his lips against the blade. Brighid's noise of surprise were muffled by his mouth as she stayed still. She wasn't sure what she should be doing, so all she did was stayed frozen, which was ironic for her. Niall tried to push his tongue into her mouth and was met with some resistance. He took his arms and wrapped them around Brighid's form, surprising her. The two of them then fell onto the bed, Brighid on top, as Niall continued to kiss her.

He pulled away from the kiss and stared up the beautiful blade. "N-Niall-sama..." She panted, feeling her heart beat against her chest.

"Can I start undressing you?" He asked politely as Brighid blushed.

"S-Sure..." She nodded meekly. Niall smiled and began taking off her clothes, exposing her gorgeous skin to the young Emperor. Once a good portion of her clothes wore off, except for her blue, flamed designed gloves and leggings, Niall stared up at the gorgeous form of one of the most beautiful blades he had ever seen.

"You're beautiful..." He complimented her. She had been told that countless times by many, yet this time, the compliment made her feel different. It made her feel excited and a bit embarrassed as her cheeks flared up.

"T-T-Thank you..." She responded with a stutter as she exposed herself to the young Emperor. She looked down and gasped slightly when she felt his penis twitch against her stomach.

"Sorry...it seems to be excited..." He told her, smiling softly with a blush.

"N-No..it's okay..." She muttered while examining his length, taking in the shape and size of it.

"I'm sorry...Brighid-san...but I honestly can't wait anymore...can we...?" Niall asked the blade. She looked up him with a frown, feeling somewhat nervous. She gulped before nodding her head.

"R-Right..." She reached down and wrapped her hand around his, giving him a few stroke. He moaned at her hot touch, thinking how great of an advantage a flame blade had with something like this. She then lifted her hips and positioned his cock to her entrance, rubbing it against her walls. She moaned, feeling the head of his penis against her and rubbing it. She was amazed at how good only have his penis rub against her felt. She couldn't even wonder what it would have been like to have him inside her.

She didn't have to wait long as Niall placed his hands around her waist and helped lower her down on his cock. She tilted her head back in ecstasy as her vagina was stretched to accommodate the intruder. She continued to lower herself until his entire length fit inside her. She hissed as there was some pain involved, but it quickly went away, consumed by the much stronger feeling. Brighid had her mouth open in bliss. Her entire body temperature suddenly went up and it wasn't because she was using her powers. This was something else and it was incredible.

Niall on the other hand gripped her waist tightly as the feeling of being inside her was completely different than being inside his sister. She was a lot more tighter and her insides were not warm, but a gentle hotness to it that was indescribable. He was amazed at the sensation. He was completely overwhelmed by the greatness of her insides.

"Brighid-san...you feel incredible...haaa..." He moaned.

"So do you, Niall-sama...ahhh..." She placed her hands on his chest to keep herself from falling over.

"Brighid-san...you can start moving..." He told her, opening one eye halfway to look at her.

"R-Right..." She responded and began lifting herself up and then going back down. Both moaned from their similar pleasure and started a slow rhythm. The blade rode the younger boy, experiencing her first sexual encounter since being awakened again. She now understood why her past memories always talked about how good sex felt. This was otherworldly. Nothing felt as good as this did. She loved it. "Ahhh...Niall-sama...this feels amazing..."

"You feel great too...haaa..." He agreed with her, opening her eyes to see her majestic form bouncing on top of him. His eyes automatically landed on her two large breasts, bouncing along with her as they were squeezed together by her arms. He needed to touch them so he did, raising his hands and grabbing both of them, giving them a squeeze. Brighid squealed in pleasure as her sensitive breasts were played with. The way his hands squeezed, caressed and moved her breasts made her completely lose her mind. His touch, the sex, everything was just unbelievable.

"Niall-sama! Niall-sama...haaa..." She tilted her head back to release her moan. Niall pinched her nipples in between his fingers, getting another loud squeal from the blade. Her blue hair flowed down her body making her look incredibly attractive to him. How glad he was that his family had her as a national treasure. Having enough of just touching her breasts, he sat up and took one of them in his mouth, eliciting another scream of bliss. He sucked and flicked his tongue over her nipple, feeling the soft mounds tingle his lips. "Niall-sama! Keep doing that! This is amazing!" Like he would refuse her. He left his hand on the other breast to play with it as the beautiful blade woman bounced on his cock, her pace getting faster with every passing second.

Morag finally sat up and looked over to see her brother having sex with her blade. She pouted, feeling a bit jealous. She may have agreed to it, but deep down, she only wanted her brother for herself. What made it worse was that her blade had much larger breasts than hers and with the way he hungered after them, made her feel envious. However, she sat still, watching the two go at it.

She did so for the next few minutes or so as her brother lapped onto Brighid's other breast, taking turns between the two, sucking on them like a baby.

Brighid sealed a little when she felt Niall's cock twitch inside her. He pulled away from her and stared up at her with lustful eyes. "Brighid-san...I'm going to cum..." He told her. She continued bouncing on him, not caring at all. She too was reaching her closure.

"M-Me too..." She moaned, going much faster. Both of their movements started to get erratic before she went straight down at him for the last time, while he pushed his pelvis upward, hitting her cervix and shooting his semen straight into her waiting womb. Brighid wrapped her arms around his frame and pushed him into the valley of her breasts, squeezing him tightly against her. "Niall-sama!" She felt his hot cum shoot inside her in rapid succession. Her walls contracted and squeezed him for everything he had while she came, letting her secretion cover his cock and leak out onto the bed.

Both of them stayed like so until they came down from their high. They then fell backwards, Niall hitting the bed on his back and Brighid falling right on top of him. They panted, trying to catch their breath after an incredible experience they both shared. "Brighid-san...that was amazing..." He told her, blushing a little when he felt her large breasts squeezing against his.

"Y-Yeah...it was...now I know how it feels..." She whispered, smiling to herself. She then raised her head and stared into his eyes. "Can we go again?" Before he could respond, Brighid felt someone's hand touch her and pull her away from him.

"Just wait a minute. You just had your turn. I'm next." Morag exclaimed, trying to pry her blade off of her brother's cock.

"But...you always do this with him..." Brighid pouted.

"I don't care! As your driver I'm telling you to get off of him." She replied sternly.

"No fair." She pouted again.

"You two really are a great pair." Niall responded, giving both of them a smile. Both looked at him and then turned their heads, blushing in embarrassment. "Don't worry..." He told them. "There is plenty of me to go around."

With that said, all three of them fell into their carnal pleasure as they continued well into the night. No matter what happened afterward, Niall knew one thing...having sex with a blade was fun.

**End**


	4. The Conan Tale I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Shota Tale Collection. These stories contain shotacon lemons. If you do not like, then don't read. It is that simple. May contain incest and lolicon as well. Anime/Manga/Video Game series only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters. This is a work of fiction and should always remain fiction. I do not condone any of the actions involved in these stories.

**Tale 4: The Conan Tale I**

**Series: Detective Conan  
Pairing: Conan Edogawa x Ran Mouri**

Conan's face was beet red as he sat in the bathtub with a naked Ran Mouri sitting behind him. He thought he was used to this, but no matter how many times they took a bath with each other, he felt embarrassed. Ever since turning into a child, Shinichi lived with Ran and she acted like a big sister to him. If only she knew the truth. The truth that the guy she liked was literally the young boy in the bath with her. The face she would make would probably be so red from embarrassment that Shinichi would feel ashamed for lying to her all this time. That and he might find her cute.

He shook his head from such thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking that way. Yet, he couldn't help himself when he felt her smooth hands touch against his shoulders or when she would occasionally lean forward to grab something, pressing her breasts on his back. He couldn't help but think about the soft flesh and nipples when they rubbed against his back. He was a guy after all. Sure, he may have been dense and too preoccupied with his cases sometimes, but he was still a man. He still had the same urges.

"Conan-kun? What's wrong? You're face is redder than usual." Ran frowned in worry at the boy.

"H-Huh? Ah, it's nothing Ran-neechan...just feels a little hot..." Shinichi chuckled, tensing up a bit.

"Really?" She asked,s till worried. She then raised her hand and put it on his forehead to check his temperature. Conan blushed as she hummed behind him. "Doesn't seem like you have a fever. Do you feel dizzy?"

"N-No, I said I'm fine, hehehe." Conan told her as turned his head to give her a smile. However, he blushed at the sight of her and turned away, causing Ran to feel more worried.

"Conan-kun? What's wrong?" Conan didn't know how to answer that. This felt so embarrassing. Not only that, but something in between his legs started growing. He couldn't let her know about it. The embarrassment that would come with that is something he couldn't handle.

"It's nothing, Ran-neechan." He said as calm as he could.

"Hmmm..." She hummed, unsure if she should take his word.

"Anyway, Ran-neechan, I think I'm done so I'll get out first." He tried to leave and swam toward the other end of the tub.

"Huh? But..." Ran wasn't sure why he wanted to leave. They were only in the tub for like 5 minutes.

"It's okay. I have to finish homework anyway, hehehe." He told her and stood, making sure he was hiding his front from her. His penis was throbbing as he tried to get out of the tub, before he felt a hand on his forearm.

"Wait, Conan-kun, I know something is wro-"

No, wait, Ran-nee...chan..." Conan's face became beet red as Ran turned his body to face her and he watched his erection hit against her cheek. This was the worst thing that could have happened. The silence was deafening. He didn't know how to react. His first instinct would be to back away and hide his penis from her. However, he couldn't move due to the shock. "Ah...no...this is..."

Ran felt something hard hit against her cheek. She froze and looked at what smacked her and she couldn't believe what she saw. 'No...this isn't...it can't be...' Ran didn't want to believe it, but when she looked at it again, it definitely was a penis. Conan's penis no less. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream in surprise and disbelief, but when she glanced over at the young boy, she saw how embarrassed he looked.

She knew if she screamed right now, it would only get worse for the both of them. She glanced back down at his penis and saw it twitch, almost as if it was trying tell her to help it.

Conan/Shinichi just felt so embarrassed. He didn't know what to do and feared that if he moved, he would do something clumsy and make this situation worse. He never expected to show the person he loved his erection while in this tiny form, yet here he was, showing it off like some sort of prize. 'This can't get worse...help...' As smart as he was, he was just like an teenage boy and felt embarrassment in situations like this.

Ran was having her own dilemma as she stared at the erection. It continuously looked like it was calling for help and she wasn't sure how to help. Well, she knew one way, but she couldn't possibly do something like that. 'No...I can't...it's wrong...illegal...I couldn't possibly...' Yet, she couldn't think of any other way to help him. She had only ever seen a penis in her textbooks, so it was quite shocking to see one in person. She didn't expect it to be Conan's penis though. She looked up at him and saw how scared and nervous he was. She bit her bottom lip as she wanted to help him. To not make him look so afraid. 'This is wrong...but...Conan-kun needs my help...as long as...we keep this a secret...then...' She took a deep breath. "C-Conan-kun?"

Conan was taken away from his thoughts by the sound of her voice and looked down at Ran. He wondered what she was going to say as she had her head down, avoiding eye contact with him. "R-Ran-neechan...?"

"I'm sorry, but Ran-neechan is going to help you...don't be afraid anymore, okay?" She suddenly said, confusing the smaller boy.

"H-Huh? W-What are yo-" He couldn't finish his sentence as he suddenly felt her soft hand wrap around his erection, causing Conan to shut his eyes and let out a small squeal in surprise. "Ahhhh...ahhh..." Ran pulled back from his squeal and looked at Conan with worry.

"Are you okay?" She asked, but he couldn't give her a reply. Conan was still trying to get used to the sudden and after lasting feeling of having Ran touch his erection. It was something he never experienced before and he has done a lot with his life. It was just too damn incredible and the fact the feeling still lingered soon after she let go, explained it all too well.

"I-I'm fine...it just felt so good..." Conan found his voice eventually and told her. Ran looked at him to make sure he wasn't lying to her. However, it was quite difficult to tell, so she took his words as the truth.

"I-I see...then..." She began reaching towards his erection and slowly guided her hand to it. She wrapped her fingers around it and watched him stiffen at contact. He let out a smaller squeal, but when she looked at his face, she saw that he was feeling pain, but had a different expression. One that looked like he was kind of enjoying having her hand there. She looked back down and wondered why her touching it made him give off that expression. Thinking back to the book, she started moving her hand, sliding it up and down his small shaft.

"Ahhh..." Conan continued to moan in delight. His entire body entered a state he never felt before. She continuously moved her hand up and down and watched his face showcase different emotions. One of pleasure, another of awe and wonder. She wondered if it felt as good as he was making it out to be.

"Does it feel good, Conan-kun?"

"H-Hai...ahhhh..." He moaned as she gave his penis a gentle squeeze. She smiled, happy to know she wasn't doing anything to him that might have hurt him in any way.

"I see..." She said and continued pumping her hands. As she did this, she thought back to the health book she was required to get for health class. She remembered looking up the glossary and seeing many different words that she never heard of. One of those being fellatio. She curiously looked up the word in the book and discovered it was a form of oral sex where the woman or man would take a penis into their mouth and suck on it like some sort of lollipop.

She remembered blushing and closing her book immediately after that. Now she was doing something that could result in such an act and wondered if she should give it a shot. Her face got red as she thought about giving it a try. She looked at Conan's penis and felt her mouth quiver. Should she? She looked up at Conan.

"R-Ran-neechan..." She bit her bottom lip before taking a gulp.

"Conan-kun...I'm gonna try something...let me know if you want me to stop..." Ran told him as he looked down at her.

"Try...something..." He muttered back as she nodded. 'What is she talking about? What is she gonna try?' He wondered as he watched her move her head closer to his erection. 'No...she wouldn't...' He was caught by surprise and tilted his head back in pure ecstasy as her warm mouth delved onto his erection. Her wet tongue and glands added to the euphoric feeling she gave him as she took his entire penis into her mouth. She moaned as she used her tongue to taste every inch of him.

'This feels so weird and the taste...it's funny...but...it isn't so bad...' She thought to herself. She kept her mouth over his penis, using the time she had to get used to it in her mouth. Conan/Shinichi however, wasn't able to hold back the strong feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Ahhhh, Ran-neechan!" Conan suddenly leaned his pelvis forward as he released everything that built up. Ran's eyes opened and widened. A sudden burst of liquid burst into her mouth. A strong, thick and salty substance washed over her mouth and down her throat. However, it came so suddenly and unexpectedly that she was unable to stay in place and quickly pulled away. She removed the penis from her mouth as some of Conan's extra spunk splattered across her body. It landed on her face, chest and breasts. Conan gripped the side of the bath tub tightly as he let everything he held back out. His penis twitch with every spurt of his cum until it finally ended.

Ran took her hand and wiped at some of the semen on her chest and felt the sticky substance against her skin. She noticed how white and thick it was and recognized it from her health book as sperm. The very substance that made babies. With her face still red, she curiously brought her fingers to her mouth and tasted it again. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either. It was salty and didn't have any other unique taste.

"This is..." She then looked up at Conan and saw him huffing and puffing with narrowed eyes. His cheeks were red from the blush he had and he shook slightly, probably from experiencing his first orgasm and not knowing what to do. She got worried. "Conan-kun? Are you okay?" Conan opened his mouth, but no words came out. Instead she heard him whisper something against his breath. "What?"

"That was...amazing..." He whispered a bit loudly. This time, she heard him and felt relieved that he didn't feel the opposite of that.

"I'm glad...I was afraid you might have felt scared or confused, but you were always so smart for someone your age." Conan looked at her while she spoke and felt his blush deepen when he saw her. His semen was all over her body and it kind of turned him on. Ran gasped slightly when she saw his penis suddenly get erect again. "Conan-kun...your thing...it's..."

"I'm sorry, Ran-neechan...but you're so pretty..." He told her as she smiled.

"Thank you...Conan-kun." She told him. "However, we should probably not go any further with this. We should clean ourselves up and-"

"Ran-neechan!" He suddenly screamed, surprising her.

"Eh? W-What is it?"

"I...I...I wanna have sex!"

"H-Huh?"

'Ah! What the hell did I just say!?' Shinichi thought as he realized what he asked of her. His mouth suddenly moved on his own and he spoke while in the heat in the moment. He was sure she was going to use one of her martial arts moves on him for suggesting something like that. He was sure to have just said his final words. His famous final words.

"W-We can't Conan-kun..." She replied after a long silence.

"W-Why not?" Conan asked as Shinichi wanted to strangle his body for doing the opposite of what he wanted to say.

"B-Because...it'd be wrong and..." She tried explaining, avoiding eye contact with him.

"B-But...you already went so far and...I can't hold it in..." He said, moving his hands to his crotch as his erect penis was taunting Ran.

She looked at it and felt the temptation that the organ was emitting, but she knew she couldn't. "We can't...how do you even know about..."

"Please!" He shouted. "I want to do it like in a book I saw...I want to do it with Ran-neechan...to know what it's like...I want you to help me...please..." He pleaded with her. She looked into his eyes and saw the want, the need to do this. She knew she couldn't, but with everything that was going on, everything that just happened...why was she even thinking about agreeing. It made no sense to her. Was she going crazy? Those eyes...the eyes that burned into her soul...they were too strong for her.

Then...she opened her mouth and muttered one word that would change her life. "Alright."

Shinichi must have been hearing things. Did she just agree? 'No, that's not possible...' Conan looked at Ran and saw her blushing and looking to the side. The sight of her looking like so, made the throbbing in his groin go up a level. 'Whoa...she's actually serious...I...' Shinichi didn't know how to respond to this. However, if she was going to go through with this, then he should go along as well. Sure, he should stop her, but this was his chance. To finally be connected with her. Sure, he didn't expect it to be while he was in his younger body, but this was his chance. To show how much he loved her, in probably the most wrong way possible.

"Conan-kun..." She whispered as Conan straightened up.

"H-Hai!" He shouted as he watched Ran moved to the other end of the bathtub and lean her back against the tub.

"Come." She raised her arms and reached out to him, telling him to come over to her. Conan gulped and went back down to the tub and floated towards her. He never felt more nervous in his life as Ran put her arms behind him and on his back. She pulled him towards her as they stared at each others faces. "Conan-kun..." She muttered his name again.

"Ran-neechan..." Conan did the same. Then, Conan's head was pulled towards hers. Whether it was the heat that was making them both light headed or their hormones raging into levels that would make sex addicts seem minuscule, they both leaned in and kissed each other. They moaned against their lips as their first kisses were taken by one another. Ran moved her hands up and down his tiny body,s ending shivers down the boy's spine. She felt his erection rubbing against her stomach and pelvis area, feeling the phallus throbbing.

They pulled away and stared into each others eyes. They gasped for air as the feeling of their bare skin touching one another was so thrilling and warm. Conan leaned forward to kiss her again and she returned it. She then moved one of her hands down to his groin and wrapped it around his erection as it continued to rub against her soft skin. Conan moaned as he desperately wanted to be inside her.

Ran knew he wasn't big and probably wouldn't fit all the way inside her, but she also wanted him inside her. She broke the kiss and looked down at him, staring straight into his eyes. "Are you ready, Conan-kun?"

Conan didn't hesitate. "Hai..." She nodded and pushed him off her softly and took his erection and positioned it towards her entrance. Canon felt his entire body heat up as he looked down into the water to see the moment he would lose his virginity. He moaned and groaned as he felt his tip touch her vaginal lips. The texture was completely different than from her hand or her mouth. For some reason, it felt even better than either. He gulped and moaned as placed a hand on his lower back and helped him push into her.

"Ahhh..." She moaned, closing her eyes as his erection entered inside her. She felt something blocking him from going any further and she figured it was her hymen. The last protection of her virginity. She knew it was going to hurt the moment she made him push through, so she did it quickly. She pushed him past the barrier, tearing it. She bit her bottom lip and tilted her head back as she felt pain course through her body. Conan didn't notice as he was delving into a feeling that was complete opposite of hers. It was a pleasure that was at a different level. Her insides were hot, wet and tight around his penis. It was constricting him like a snake and it gave him the ultimate pleasure. He had his arms wrapped her body, holding onto her.

"R-Ran-neechan...this feels amazing..." Conan told her. In order to disguise the fact that she was in pain, when his voice told her he wasn't, she responded to him by agreeing.

"M-Me too, Conan-kun...it feels incredible..." She may have lied, but she knew the pain was going to subside. Both just stayed still, feeling one another and embracing everything about each other. Soon, the pain Ran felt was gone and she was able to relax. She looked down at Conan and smiled at him as he hugged her. She placed a hand on his head, making him look up at her. "Let's start...Conan-kun..."

"H-Hai..." He agreed as she placed her hands back to his lower back and helped him move back before pushing him back inside her. She moaned, still feeling a bit of pain, but the other sensation she felt masked it enough. She continued to lead him through the motion of going in and out of her. It started off slow as expected of two people who never done this before. "Ahhh...Ran-neechan...this is...ahhhh..." Conan moaned every time he went inside her.

"Ahhh...Conan-kun...this feels incredible..." With the pain all gone, she was finally able to feel the wonderful sensation of sex. She then made him move faster. It was sloppy and out of rhythm at first, but slowly they got into a moderate pace. The water moved along with their thrusts, created waves in the small tub. The sound of wet skin smacking each other echoed in the room along with their moans.

Conan opened his eyes and felt his vision blurry from the pleasure, but was able to see the breasts that he was so close to. "Ran-neechan..." He moaned before leaning toward a breast and taking the nipple in his mouth.

"Ahhhhh!" Ran screamed as the younger boy began sucking on her breast. He made sucking noises as he did while also flicking her nipple with his tongue. She took one of her hands and placed it behind his head, pushing him further into her chest. "I-Incredible...this feels incredible Conan-kun..." She told him, which only urged him to suck faster and move faster inside her.

Both continued their first sexual experiences moaning in pleasure. Everything felt amazing and they truly did not want this to end. They needed each other and were so glad they went ahead with this.

'Wow...I can't believe this...Ran feels amazing...' Shinichi thought as he was finally making love to the woman he fell in love with. If only she knew the truth. He wanted her to know. However, this was more than enough for him. To feel her skin, to be inside of her. To show that he loved her. It was more than enough.

They continued their coitus until both realized their times were up. They were both reaching their climaxes, almost as if they were in sync with one another. They knew the other was close and wanted to reach their orgasms at the same time. Conan removed his mouth from her breast and looked up at her. She looked at him as well and she leaned down to kiss him, wrapping her long legs around his smaller body.

His thrusts suddenly quickened as his orgasm approached. Ran too felt her own approach. She broke the kiss to tell him of her impending climax. "I'm gonna cum...ahhhh..." She told him.

"Me too..." He replied looking at her with hazy eyes.

"Let's do it together..." She told him as he nodded. They hugged each other and Conan continued thrusting until they both screamed in please as they both came together. Ran's insides clenched around his penis as he shot his sperm inside her. Her walls got covered with his white liquid as she she felt some of it enter her womb. She held onto him tightly as their juices mixed with one another. Their bodies twitched together as they rode their orgasms.

They stayed hugging each other, even until the last drop of semen shot out of his tip. They panted and gasped for air as they opened their eyes and looked at each other. They smiled before going for one final kiss. They moaned as they were able to experience something they would never forget.

Several weeks later...

It was the middle of the night as Kogoro snored into a dreamless abyss. If one would inspect his neck closer, they would see a small hole where a small dart was inflicted upon it. Why would he have that? Well, if he didn't then he would notice the activity happening next to his futon.

"Hmmm...Conan-kun..." Ran moaned, biting down on one of her fingers to keep herself silent as Conan thrust inside her. She laid on her futon and legs spread as the younger boy engorged himself in the coitus they were performing. He had each hand on her her thighs, helping him thrust easily inside her.

"Ran-neechan...this feels amazing..." Conan told her as she nodded.

"Me too, Conan-kun..." She responded back to him. He smiled at her and continued to focus on his thrusts. He did, however took a peak at her stomach and saw a small bulge. He still couldn't believe the news when she told him. She was pregnant with his child. It was stupid of them to not use protection, but it felt so good that they didn't think of it and were consumed by the pleasure. Now they had to deal with the consequences. They knew no one would notice right away, but they needed to come up with a plan soon.

However, not tonight.

"Ahhh...I'm cumming!" Conan told her as he gave one final thrust and sent his semen inside her. Ran bit down on her finger as hard as she could as she felt his semen shoot up her walls. She in turn came herself as they ended another session of love making.

"Ahhh.. Conan-kun..." She whispered his name as he pulled out of her. He looked back at her and smiled back. He crawled to her and kissed her as for this night, they didn't care about what will happen in the future. They only cared about tonight. They will worry about the future later.

**The End**


End file.
